Clubbing
by xx-lOveyOu-xx
Summary: ONESHOT  Sakura likes hanging out with her older and going to clubs. What happens if her brother's friend shows his interest in her? Rated for adult themes, no lemon. SXS


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC! I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR, CLAMP DOES.

**Clubbing**

"Hey monster, wanna go with me tonight?" Sakura stomped on her brother's foot and pouted.

"Yes I'll come. Where are we going?" Touya rubbed his foot against his leg and laughed.

"Tokyo of course." Sakura nodded and darted upstairs to get herself ready. When she got in her room she let her straightener heat up and doved into her closet, pulling out all kinds of clothing. Her final choice was going to her black wife beater that had the length of a dress and she had a black shining belt around her waist. She took out a pantyhose and her black heels. She topped her outfit off with a short black leather jacket. She took out a headband to pull her hair back and took out her eyeliner. She went for a smokey look, making her look a little bit older. It was a requirement as Touya and his friends were all 2 to 3 years older then she was. Once she was finished with her make up, she took off the head band and let her auburn bangs cascade her eyes. She topped it of with some large silver hoop earings and a pretty necklace. She took her straightener and started making subtle waves in her hair with it, making it a bit messy but in a sexy way. After she was done, she smiled at her reflection and stood up as soon as she heard her brother bang on her door.

"Are you done! Syao and Eriol are here so we gotta get moving!"

"Yeah I'm done!" She opened her door and heard her brother talking to his two friends she was already familiar with. She never minded going out with her brother and his group. They were really good looking guys and she always loved the envious glares of girls who were always staring at them because she was on a friendly basis with every one of them.

"Hey Sakura!" Eriol greeted her as she came down the stairs. She greeted him back and then looked at Syaoran, nodding at his direction. He smiled and nodded back. Touya wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and guided her through the door towards the car with Eriol and Syaoran following behind them.

When they arrived at Tokyo, Touya parked his car at the usual spot and they headed out for the area with clubs they always went to. Eriol was conversing with Touya and Syaoran, but the side walk was too small for four people and Sakura was left walking behind. Syaoran noticed this and slowed down his pace.

"Hey, I thought you were talking with my bro and Eriol." Syaoran laughed.

"Yeah, but with those two idiots nothing useful comes out anyway." Sakura laughed at his comment. She admitted that Syaoran was really really hot and was exactly her type, but she never really had any more thought going beyond that. Sure she felt close to him, but in a friendly type of way. She didn't have any room to think more of him anyway with her paranoid big brother always jumping in between when they got a tad to friendly with each other (like giving each other a hug when they were both wasted or things like that).

"We're here! Let's head out to club X shall we?" Touya said looking over his shoulder to the pair behind him. They both nodded and followed Touya and Eriol inside. When they got inside, the music was already blasting trough the speakers and almost deafening the four young adults. They always stood a bit in the back, where all the grinding was going on. It was not like they always did that, but the mood was much more fun then the space where everyone just stood and tried to converse with each other by screaming over the music. When they got to the back, Sakura noticed a fleck of raven colored hair. She tapped the girl who's hair it belonged to and grinned when she turned around.

"SAKURA!" Screamed the already pretty wasted girl.

"TOMOYOOO!" They hugged each other happily and Sakura was dragged onto the dance floor almost immediately. Touya, Eriol and Syaoran just shook their heads and continued talking to each other. Touya walked up to the bar, ordering the drinks for the four of them. After he got them, he shoved two drinks in Syaoran's hands who looked at him with a questioning look.

"Give it to my little sister over there." Touya said, pointing in the direction of Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran gulped. He knew Sakura was a good dancer and he had seen her dancing before, but tonight she looked especially intizing. He walked over her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around. Her face was already slightly sweaty and her cheeks had a pink glow because of the heat of the club. He smiled at her gently and gave her her drink. She answered his smile with one of her own and mouthed a thank you to him. When she turned around, Tomoyo had completely vanished. Sakura sweat dropped and turned to Syaoran again.

"Let's dance a little." She said to him and took a sip of her drink. He nodded and started moving along with her. After a song or two, it became much more crowded and they were forced to stand against each other. It made them both blush a bit, but they decided not to care. Sakura finished her drink quite fast and looked at Syaoran, feeling a little lightheaded.

"What kind of drink was this?" He laughed at her cute expression and bend down to her ear so she could actually understand what he was saying.

"It's a rocket. Pretty strong huh?" She nodded and relaxed a little against him. He blushed surprised, but he made the excuse in his mind that she was feeling airy because of the drink. He brought one hand at the small of her back to supported her. They started moving into the beat again, leaning against each other and just enjoying the bliss of alcohol, loud music and the body contact shared between them. When the loud electrical music ended, the dj announced a reggaeton song. Sakura lifted her head up and looked up at Syaoran, smiling with a goofy grin on her face. He chuckled and got ready, for he knew how much Sakura liked dancing to this kind of songs. They were unaware of Tomoyo looking at them from a distance with Eriol. Tomoyo was the one who requested the song, knowing what kind of dance Sakura does to this and Eriol was the one who looked up some girls to distract Touya. At Tomoyo's request of course. He never could resist Tomoyo and her flirty ways to get him to do everything she wanted. It was a fact that Eriol didn't know that Tomoyo wasn't like that at all. Only for him. Tomoyo and Eriol both knew about the attraction between the two. The only thing that ever held them back was the fact that Syaoran was one of Touya's close friends.

The song started and Sakura moved her body against Syaoran, making him gasp and grab her with both his hands now. One of her legs slipped between his, making them stand against each other so close that there wasn't even the littlest bit of air between them. Syaoran leaned his head against hers, following her rhythm. He couldn't help but feel hot all over. Here was this gorgeous girl he always had his eyes on, but couldn't get her even if he wanted too. He has never been sure about himself and thought Sakura was far to gorgeous for him to make a move on. He always was quit the shy guy around girls and never really took any interest in them either. She was the only one who could make him feel comfortable. And on top of that, she was holding onto him and grinding onto him. Sakura couldn't help but blush as she felt his arousal against her legs. She felt his right hand slowly tracing down and resting just above her but, making her push herself against him more. She thought she was going crazy. His intoxicating cologne and his warm breath in her neck were enough to drive her into oblivion.

"You want something to drink?" He said to her in a normal voice, but to Sakura it sounded like the most sexiest voice in the world. She shook her head and smiled at him. He shrugged and closed the gap between them again, linking one hand into hers. She squeezed his hand a little in response, encouraging him to go on. He squeezed back, making her look at him again. Her look was to seductive, though she didn't know this herself. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and started closing the gap between their lips. Sakura just closed her eyes and waited for her her lips to come in contact with his. He brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and gently laid his lips upon hers. Sakura immediately kissed him back to Syaoran's surprise. They started of gently and sweet. She could feel his every emotion vibrating trough the kiss. It felt like a confession of love to her and she loved every second of it. He bit her lip gently, making her gasp. She felt his tongue running over her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth a little more. She complied and shyly met his tongue with hers, softly massaging eachother. It soon turned out into a heavy battle, both fighting for dominance. They were standing close against a wall and Syaoran liked the idea of taking advantage of that. He turned her and pressed her against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Syaoran.." Was the only thing she could manage to say before he captured her lips again. He snaked his fingers underneath her leather jacket and teased her by tickeling her skin with his fingertips. She grabbed his shirt from the back with one hand and her other hand rested on the rim of his pants, teasing him by tracing her fingernail alongside it. Sakura and Syaoran suddenly felt a hard pat on both of their backs. They both turned to their intruders with red flushed cheeks and unsteady breath, only to meat with the goofy grins of Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo dragged Sakura off to talk to her and Syaoran was left with Eriol.

"Touya saw it." Eriol said to Syaoran. Syaoran's face turned completely pale and he looked like he saw his whole life flash in front of his eyes. Eriol laughed and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he didn't see Saku's face because you completely shielded her from his view and I told him you are going home now. In five minutes." Eriol said to him, looking at him while empathizing the words now and five minutes. Syaoran got the clue and blushed, thanking Eriol a thousand times before walking off to Sakura. While they walked out of the club, Tomoyo turned to Eriol and smiled.

"I told her that I just told Touya that I she was going to crash at my place tonight. So I kinda.. have to go now. But there is this problem.. I can't stay in my own house now as I gave Sakura the keys to my apartment so they could have some privacy and with Wei at Syaoran's apartment they wont have it and and.. What I'm trying to say is.." Eriol had an amused and surprised look on his face to see the normally composed Tomoyo standing in front of him stuttering like a 14 year old teenager.

"Yes you can stay at my place. Now let's go shall we? Touya is having a pretty good time anyway." Eriol said looking over his shoulder. Touya was happily chatting with two girls hanging on each side of his arms, giggling at everything he said. Tomoyo giggled and took Eriol's offered arm.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Syaoran were standing on the doorstep of Tomoyo's appartment. They took the night bus to Tomoeda and walked from the bus stop to Tomoyo's house. They both knew how they were going to end up, but Syaoran wanted to be sure if Sakura wanted it too. So he simply waited until she would turn around and said it directly.<p>

"You wanna come in for a bit? I.. tend to get a little scared when I'm alone at night." Syaoran saw right though her obvious lie and she knew he did but they both didn't care about that. He nodded and followed her inside. She already had taken her jacket off and walked towards the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" She asked him already in the kitchen.

"Yes please." He called after her, hanging his own coat on the wall. He walked towards the kitchen and leaned in the doorframe, watching her pour in the drinks. He couldn't help but smile. Her he was, a grown man of 20 crushing over an 18 year old girl who happens to be the little sister of one of his best friends. He couldn't help it but he always felt attracted to her. And now it was like god was giving him his wish on a golden plate.

"Oh, you're already here. Here, take this." She said and handed his cup, standing quit close to him. He smiled and took it from her, slowly gracing across her hand. Suddenly, a wonderful idea shot into his head.

"Hey Sak, do you have some ice cubes? I need to cool down a bit." He asked her. She nodded and walked to the freezer, being followed by him. She took it out and plopped them into his drink. He laid one hand on her hip and pushed her backwards against the counter. She gulped and blushed seeing his lust filled eyes. He placed his cup on the counter and took one ice cube, popping it into his mouth.

"I didn't say that I wanted them in my drink though.." He said, slowly creeping his hand up behind her neck and softly grabbing her hair from the back. With his other hand he took another ice cube and licked it before trailing it alongside her jawline and then her neck. She gasped at the cold and new sensation she was experiencing and grabbed the back of his shirt. Soon, the cold places on her neck were being trailed by something warm and hot. Syaoran kissed her jawline and went down her neck slowly and teasingly.

"Syaoran.." He looked up at her and released her hair. He smirked and dropped the ice cube. It slid down from her neck before and went straight down her dress. Sakura gasped in surprise and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Woops. Let me get that for you." He said to her. She just stayed still, scared too move while he pulled her up and placed her on the counter. He took place between her legs and lifted her chin up, trailing his kissed down the path the ice cube previously had taken. She grabbed his hair and felt the whole room spinning. After one minute he looked up and grinned at her with the ice cube in his mouth.

"Found it." He said to her with a goofy grin. She giggled and took the ice cube from his mouth.

"Could you please shut up and kiss me already?" He didn't have any time to respond because before he knew, she crushed her lips against his and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened one eye because of the sun shining directly on her face.<p>

"It's morning already?" She mumbled and tried to cover her face with the bed sheets.

"Yes it is." She gasped and turned around, greeted by Syaoran's lazy smile. She smiled back and cuddled against his chest.

"Goodmorning Cherry blossom." He said and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." Came Sakura's muffled reply. He chuckled and smelled her hair. It still had a faint scent from the club, but it was overpowered by her own unique scent. He never noticed this before though and he regretted it.

"Say Sak.. What do you think about me?" He asked her with a nervous hint in his voice. She giggled.

"I care enough about you to give you my virginity. How about you?" He blushed slightly knowing that he was the only one to have ever hold her like this and he loved it.

"Enough to do the same for you." Sakura's head shot up in surprise and met his amber eyes with her own emerald ones.

"You mean you were a virgin too?" He nodded shyly and kissed her lips softly.

"Yeah.. I've liked you for some time now so it would be wrong for me to sleep around with other girls no won't it?" She blushed and nodded, cuddling up to him again. She mumbled something in his chest which only he could hear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? First oneshot and I kinda like the result ^^ I hope you guys like it too! I didn't make it into a lemon because I don't really think my writing skills are good enough for that.<p>

R&R! 3


End file.
